


Those three kisses

by Number Four-Renton Malfoy (TheImpossibleDetectivesAngel)



Category: Pride and Prejudice and Zombies (2016)
Genre: F/M, Kisses, Love, Tribute to the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 15:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18318077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheImpossibleDetectivesAngel/pseuds/Number%20Four-Renton%20Malfoy
Summary: The three kisses between Elizabeth and Darcy in the movie.





	Those three kisses

The first kiss  
As she crawled over to him, Elizabeth felt an overwhelming sense of dread. Upon kneeling by Mr Darcy, she gently turned him over onto his back. Seeing his face, dabbled with cuts and gashes, she sucked in a breath, and knelt near his mouth to discern whether or not he was breathing. She felt the soft flutter of warm breath against her cheek, though it was slightly uneven. She checked his heartbeat too; it was erratic, and faint, but there. Looking up, she desperately searched for any sign of help, tears of helplessness dribbling down her cheeks. "Mr Darcy..." she whispered, looking down at his face once again. "Mr Darcy." She sobbed, grabbing the lapels of his jacket to lift him into her lap. She lent down, her lips inches from his, and whispered "From the first moment I beheld you, my heart was irrevocably gone." She gave one last quiet sob, and pressed her lips to his. It was full of ash and dirt, but there was something there, a spark. She pulled away, cradling his head in her hands, waiting for help.  
  
  
The second kiss  
  
"Yes." As soon as she said the word, Darcy tilted his head towards her. She raised her chin so that her lips met his, and she sighed in contentment when the fit together. She threw her arms up, one holding his neck, the other locked in his hair, pulling him closer. Smiling, she pulled him in every time he went to get away from her. He smiled against her lips, releasing a small chuckle. "You're insatiable." he whispered to her, giving another chuckle when she pulled him in again. She gave him a smirk, nestling into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, smiling more than he had in years. "You do realise that we will have to be in a more suitable position when the others come back?" he told her. She nodded against his chest.  
"But not yet." Elizabeth sighed, and snuggled closer to him, smiling. "I'm so glad you're okay." He smiled down at her, and kissed her head.  
"I'll always be okay, as long as you're with me."  
  
  
The third kiss  
  
After Mr Collins had finished reading the vows, Darcy turned towards his wife, and reached out a hand to bring her close. She smiled, and looked up adoringly. As they let their lips meet, they heard cheers from all of the crowd. They were soon tuned out though, and all the happy couple knew was the feeling of the others lips. They same happened outside the church, and neither wanted it to end. As they finally broke away, Darcy blushed. Elizabeth had persisted in giving more public affection than he liked, and was now looking extremely smug about it. As the walked side by side with Jane and Bingley, she hooked her arms around his and gave him the most stunning smile. He gave her a small but heartfelt grin back and walked her down the path the crowd had made for them. And Darcy knew that that was the best moment of his life.


End file.
